Reel assemblies are commonly used for storing and using many types of hoses. The common reel assembly design is comprised of a hub, a pair of opposing flanges disposed at the opposite ends of the hub, and an axle upon which the hub may turn. Most reel assemblies leave a manufacturer's location, mostly, if not fully, assembled. This can create a bulky shipment that consumes valued shipping resources. Prior art designs have failed to produce a reel assembly that may be shipped in a compact, disassembled form. Any attempts at such a design have merely created an assembly nightmare for the end consumer. Accordingly, a reel assembly design is needed that permits shipment, storage and sale of the reel assembly in a partially disassembled form. However, such a design should be relatively simple for assembly by end users.
Another common problem found in typical reel assemblies is the fact that the reel assemblies will freely rotate in either direction. Accordingly, when a user pulls hose from the reel assemblies and then stops, the forward momentum of the rotating reel assembly will continue to unreel hose. This can lead to tangling of the hose and simply creates additional reeling for the end user once they are finished using the hose. Braking systems have been previously utilized in various reel assemblies but are either complex in design, which tends to create higher manufacturing costs and propensity for breakdowns, or the braking systems simply provide too little or too much resistance to the unreeling of hose. Furthermore, most prior art braking systems are engaged at all times. Operators must manually disengage such braking systems or reel the hose with the brake engaged. Accordingly, a novel braking system is needed that is simple in design but provides an adjustable measure of braking to the reel assembly, according to a user's needs. Such a braking system should also function so that it is only engaged while the reel is being unreeled.